Forever
by DXRULES103
Summary: A new arrival of a powerful and mysterious man brings trouble and intrigue to Port Charles. Lives will change especially those of Ric Lansing, Sonny Corinthos, and Jerry Jacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I do not own General Hospital, but I do own Thomas and other characters that will soon be introduced.

**Summary**: The life and world of Ric Lansing will forever change. Give this story a chance! This has every character in here.

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoyed this! I hope you review!

"So this is Port Charles?"

A tall man with broad shoulders looked out at the city. His eyes were emerald, and his hair was blonde with red highlights and its curls were gelled back. He was white; European white, born and raised in Italy and Spain.

His name was Thomas.

His mission was to make things right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ric looked at Marianna with a smile. He looked out the window as she lay on the bed.

He was surprised at what's come between them, but he's grown to care so much about her.

He blinked. A memory had just flashed before his eyes.

_"What do you think about the stars?" _

_"I think their souls of people long gone."_

_"Really? Why's that?"_

_"I'd like to think that my mother is one of the stars probably one of the brightest."_

_"And me? What will happen to me?"_

_"You're not going anywhere."_

_"People die all the time."_

_"You won't."_

_"I'm not immortal." – "So will I become a star like your mother?"_

_"Yes. The brightest of them all."_

Another memory flashed before his eyes.

_Five teenagers: four boys and one girl were lying on the grass together. They were together. The fact that they were together made them happier than anything else. A friendship bound them._

_They were laughing. Laughter; it was something that always tied them together. _

Ric blinked again. _**That was a long time ago. **_

He looked back up at the night sky. Another memory swept his mind. This time it was the worst.

_"He's dead, Thomas! He's dead!"_

_"How?"_

_"I don't know. It was so…so… sudden…"_

_"Where is he, Ric? Where is my cousin?"_

_He pointed at the body lying next to tombstone. The tears ran tan his cheeks furiously. _

_"It could have been me." _

_"Maybe it should have been you."_

Ric closed his eyes. The image of the dead form of his best friend and brother came up.

_**It's all my fault.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Around town, letters were being put near or into certain homes specifically Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Claudia Zacchara, Johnny Zacchara, Trevor Lansing, the other members of the Five Families, and the mysterious and lethal drug dealer, Mr. Moreau.

These letters stated that a meeting was requested with all of them together. And the signature at the bottom named: _Thomas_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**TBC**_

_**End-note**_: I hope you all enjoy this. Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: I do not own General Hospital, but I do own Thomas.

**Summary**: The life and world of Ric Lansing and others will forever change.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy and give me feedback. I hope this chapter is a little longer than the last and so forth…

_**Forever**_

_The funeral was depressing to most. The grief overwhelmed all. The son of Francis Ricci had been murdered and was now being put in the ground. _

_Among the grieving were two male teenagers and one female teenager. They were all eighteen or between seventeen and twenty one. They were the ones grieving most – even more than the parents of the unfortunate soul that was so abruptly taken away from the earth. _

_These three were Robert Ricci's family and best of friends. They were Vera Ricci sister of Robert, Adam Caldwell son of Louis H. Caldwell and best friend of Robert, and Richard Lansing son of Trevor Lansing, and brother and best friend of Roberts._

_These three were the most devastated. _

_Vera's normally bright green eyes were red as her body shook with a ferocity that scared everyone else in the service._

_Adam looked emotionless, but everyone could tell he was stricken for he would not open his hazel eyes. _

_Richard had tears falling down his cheek and his hand was clenched out of guilt. The words of his best friend and the cousin of Robert echoed in his head._

"Maybe it should have been you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ric woke up in a sweat. His eyes wide and his breathing was quick.

The memory of that horrible haunted him all his life. He thought he had pushed it deep into the recesses of his mind. It worked for three years, but now it was back. And along with the memory came the guilt.

_"Maybe it should have been you."_

Those cold words spoken by one of his best friends wounded him deeply. The words stuck like it was glued onto him; inside his mind.

He had already felt guilty enough when he realized that Bobby was shot and killed. He knew it could have been him. _**Maybe it should have been.**_

He rubbed his face especially his eyes. He didn't want to cry.

_**If I had been the one who died I know that everyone wouldn't be so destroyed as they are now including my own self.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Claudia and Johnny looked at their respective letters and then at each other. They both had gotten it privately by a currier.

"Have you heard of this Thomas in Europe?" Johnny asked his sister as he continued to read his letter.

Claudia shook her head. "Thomas is a common name in Europe, Johnny," she replied.

"I know that, but from what this guy is saying in my letter is that he's very powerful up in Europe." Johnny replied.

"If so, then I haven't heard of him." Claudia acknowledged. She looked again at her letter.

**Claudia, I hope you won't be too upset. I remember you well, darling. Can't wait to see you again.**

** Thomas.**

This Thomas knew her, but she didn't recall any Thomas from her past. She knew this meeting would be interesting as she read on about who else would be attending.

The questions ran through the siblings head.

Who is Thomas? And who does he represent?

But they both knew one thing. The meeting was to be in four days.

They would find their answers then.

……………………………………………………………………………………….……

Thomas stared out into the water. He watched waves rise and fall. His mind had just relieved the funeral of his beloved cousin Bobby.

He didn't attend it with the others. He couldn't. He watched from afar never getting to close. He couldn't stay close to them – not even to Vera, Adam, and Ric. He couldn't.

His grief was terrible. He spoke harsh words.

_"Maybe it should have been you."_

Why did he say it?

He didn't know. It seemed to be a spur of the moment kind of thing. He regretted it, but it could never change.

Their world forever changed that day. No one would ever be the same. He wasn't the same.

He knew Ric was in Port Charles. Would he go and see him? He knew everything that Ric had done ever since he left Europe. But does he want to see him? Should he see him; to apologize?

He shook his head. He closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them.

_**No more. I'm not here for the past. I'm here for the future.**_

He was here for the future. He was here because it was his made it his destiny to be here, and Fate let it be.

He wasn't here for the past. He was here for future.

**If only he could really believe that.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers**: I do not own General Hospital, but I do own other characters like Thomas.

**A/N**: I know it's been a long time, but I have not given up on this story. I will update! I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!

**Summary**: The life and the world of Ric Lansing and others will change _forever_.

_"Sometimes I wish we could all fly away to some far off land and be in peace." Ric said._

_The others nodded in agreement._

_"Like where?" Adam asked._

_"Anywhere, but here." Bobby replied._

_"As long as we've got each other what more do we need?" Thomas questioned._

_Vera smiled. _

_"Nothing."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ric rubbed his face at the memory. He thanked God it wasn't a memory of that fateful night or the funeral. He needed happy memories like one he just had. If he didn't. He knew that he wouldn't survive.

The guilt has been deeply rooted in him. He can't turn away from it. It's alive in him. It's burning him. It's taking everything from him.

_**When will it end?**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**You have nothing to fear from me. I assure you both that it's only a meeting. I would like to see the two most powerful men in Port Charles. **

**Thomas**

Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan looked at each other and then back at the letter.

"This is just what we need – another enemy." Sonny exasperatedly said.

Jason put a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"We don't know yet if this Thomas is an enemy," he said.

Sonny reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, but he smells like one, you know?"

Jason nodded back. "I know."

………………\………………………………………………………………………………

Thomas looked at the picture of Bobby. He smiled at the man who lost his life prematurely.

He was here for business, but he knew – finally that he was here for revenge.

Yes, revenge was best served cold on a silver platter, and that would happen.

But he would need help.

_**I can't do this alone.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: I know this is a short chapter, but a longer one is being written right now. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
